The present invention relates to footwear and more particularly to an outsole for an article of footwear.
There is a continuing effort in the footwear industry to provide evermore comfortable and evermore durable footwear. In most applications, the design and construction of the outsole has a significant impact on the comfort and durability of the product. As a result of material properties, comfort and durability are typically competing interests. For example, more durable materials are typically denser result in heavier, less flexible and less comfortable soles. On the other hand, lighter materials generally provide improved comfort, but are less resistant to wear and can reduce the life of the product.
In an effort to improve both comfort and durability, some manufacturers use more durable outsole materials, but take steps to reduce the weight of the outsole. One known method for reducing the weight of an outsole is to define regions of relief in the upper surface of the outsole, for example, by forming cutouts or recesses in the upper surface. The weight of the outsole is reduced by the weight of the material that is removed. This method can dramatically reduce the overall weight of the outsole and consequently the shoe. Unfortunately, as material is removed from the upper surface of the outsole, the support provided by the outsole is dramatically reduced. In an effort to retain sufficient structural support in the outsole, a conventional relief pattern is configured to leave a grid-like arrangement of walls in the upper surface of the sole. Although this method improves the comfort of the outsole by providing a significant reduction in weight, the finished product remains substantially inflexible and does not provide the comfort desired in many applications.